Forgetting Me
by MiyoungK-POPLover
Summary: Ikuto never expected to once again see the true love of his life; his ex-fiancé Amu Hinamori. It's been three years since they've last seen each other and now that his sister's married he feels lost. Ikuto soon discovers that Amu has amnesia and that she doesn't remember a single thing about who Ikuto is or was. Ikuto/Amu Fan-Fiction.
1. The Wedding Day

**Chapter 1: The Wedding Day**

"Kukai Souma do you take Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kukai took a moment to look at his beautiful wife. Right now this was his life-worth-living commitment that he will promise to keep for eternity! 'This is it Kukai no turning back! No secrets, no lies, no wrongs, no mistakes. Just love.' He thought to himself. He smiled at Utau, "I Do." "And do you Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi take Kukai Souma to be your lawfully wedded husband." It was now Utau's turn to think about her future. She looked at Kukai. In her mind, body, and soul was the one word "Yes" she was ready to have a beginning and ending with this one man whom she truly loves and cherishes most. She wanted to be the mother of his beautiful children, she wanted to be the older sister to his brothers, to be the joy of being welcomed by his parents as one of their own, and most importantly the key to his heart. "I Do." "Now by the power invested of me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Just like that all commitments were made and to be promised forever. For a flame to be lit and never ever die. Kukai held his wife closer to him and gave the most passionate kiss he could deliver to show how much he loved her. The sound of applause and laughter filled the room. Ikuto, Utau's brother and Kukai's best friend, the best man smiled for his sister's happiness. Utau's mother began crying her tears out with Aruto,her father, comforting her. Kukai's brothers cheered for him knowing that he will have an awesome future with his wife.

Truthfully, this story isn't only about Utau and Kukai, it's really about Ikuto and Amu. After the big celebration at the church then began the wedding reception. Ikuto stared at his wine glass while waiting for his cue. He then stood up and started tapping his wine glass, "Ladies and Gentlemen I have prepared a toast for Kukai and Utau. Utau you have been the most craziest sister I've had to grown up with and it took you several years to act straight. But during those several years Kukai was always there by your side, whenever you were sad and lonely, he comforted you. And to think that on this very day he'd be my brother-in-law and best friend is a blessing. Hopefully he won't give you any trouble at all. Also to Kukai I want to thank you for coming into Utau's life because without you she wouldn't have been here today. But Kukai I'm hoping you won't trouble my sister either if you know what I mean? Anyways, for the lovely couple to Utau and Kukai everyone." Ikuto raised his glass being joined by others and drank his wine. Everyone then applauded for Ikuto's wonderful speech. Later on it was finally 8:00 pm. Everyone was still there and Ikuto was sitting alone.

Later Kukai sat next to him. "Hey Ikuto whatcha thinkin about?" asked Kukai. "I'm just thinking about love." "Love? No offense Ikuto but you're not really good with it." Utau heard Kukai and walked to the table they were sitting at. Soon Kairi, Yuki, Nadeshko, and Nagiko came along. "Oh really Kukai what about you?" "For your information Ikuto I'm married, with your sister." "I think Kukai by love he means his past relationships." said Kairi. "Ah, you mean like the one with the Female Pilot?" asked Yaya. "Oh no not this again." whined Ikuto. "Correct Yaya the one with the pilot, female boxer, and scientist." replied Kairi. "Hey Kairi tell us all of them." said Utau. Poor Ikuto his sister sure loved causing his brother pain and no slack. "Alright then let 's start with the pilot. Well like Ikuto said before they only went out for three months. They weren't exactly permanent so one day after they did it, she left a note saying "I think we should end." Ikuto wasn't heartbroken because he did grow tired of her aggressiveness. Next is the boxer. Now talking about aggressiveness Ikuto dated her for four months. She was longer because of her sexy body but she would work out every single day. To him that was extremely annoying, so he ended it." Ikuto looked at Kairi with the expression of 'you're dead'. "Damn Ikuto must've been a hard break-up?" Kukai asked. "Actually by hard you mean she punched me in the face. Then said " Finally because you were a sore loser anyway." He replied. Kukai's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Back to the subject, go on Kairi." exclaimed Nadeshko. "Okay, next is the Scientist. She lasted for just a month. Ikuto why don't you explain this part?" 'Seriously!?' That was the expression on his face. "Alright fine. I played with her experiment, caused a big mess, she walked up to me, slapped me across the face, and yelled "We're finished!" I did go to apologize but she was really cheating on me." he then sighed. "No heartbreak?" asked Nagiko. "Not really I kinda knew but went with the flow so I could maintain my cool. Alright so are we done now? Because this is the ending?" asked Ikuto.

"Not quite yet Ikuto." said Kairi raising up his glasses. "There's one more girl that most of us already know about...Amu." "Amu? You mean the ex-fiancé of Ikuto?" asked Utau. "Correct Utau, Amu." Suddenly Ikuto froze he remembered everything that his whole world turned black. His mind went extremely blank and his heart raced a billion times.

_*Flashback three years ago*_

_"So glad you decided to do this with me Ikuto. You could use a new woman that suits your taste and not end up like your old ones." "Gee thanks Kukai but do we have to meet women here?" "Hey at least it's not like a blind date, you actually see them instead of being surprised." Ikuto laughed. "I guess you're right." Kukai and Ikuto walked up to the building and entered it. Ikuto observed his surroundings. Sure there were several fine women but none were suitable for him. "May I have everyone's attention please!" Yelled the announcer. "Hello everyone good to see you here I see most of you are new here so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vicky and I'll be your hostess or adviser whichever you call it. Anyway welcome to Secret Princess Cafe where each Saturday we meet up for matchmaking. Here are the rules you are to spend 20 minutes with each other and learn about each other. Now don't worry this won't just be same sex because we organized our list and were separated. We have also set an alarm to let you know when it's time to switch men. Now ladies you will choose one table and you will not be switching only men will. Now that we're all set let the matchmaking begin!" exclaimed Vicky. For the first hour Ikuto only met three girls, sure they were beautiful but they all shared the exact same personality. He wanted different. He then noticed someone taking pictures. He looked up to see a girl with long pink locks falling to her waistline. She had a perfect figure. She was wearing a blue blouse with a white vest, blue skinny Levi jeans, black sneakers, a hair clip in the shape of a heart, and lastly a necklace of a kitten hugging a strawberry. Her eyes were the color of honey which sparkled, her lips were a perfect shade of pink, and her cheeks were tainted rose. To him she was even more beautiful then anyone else in the room. He then got up from his seat and walked right up to her. She took a few more pictures and then went to take a seat at the dining bar. He took a seat next to her and slowly examined her actions. Clearly, she was just browsing through pictures deciding whether or not to delete a few or keep them. She then stopped at one in particular, it was him and Kukai smiling. She created a smile with her lovely white teeth. Ikuto glanced at the picture, how goofy they looked. "I think you should keep that one." he said. _

_She looked up at him and noticed he was the same guy in the picture. "I'm just saying not because of me even though I'm handsome, but because of the other guy since he looks like a total jackass." She laughed then responded, "I was keeping it anyway because it seems hilarious." Ikuto then replied, "Or because it shows off your beautiful smile." She then looked at him."Are you flirting with me because I'm not a candidate here. I'm just the photographer." He realized he was making the situation awkward so he decided to change the subject. "Are you a photographer?" "Ummm, yes actually I just said that." "I mean what I meant was like why are you taking pictures?" " Oh I'm just here for a project you know because it's Love Month and Valentines Day comes soon." she replied. "Oh wow, that seems interesting. My names Ikuto by the way." "It is. And my name is Amu." Ikuto and Amu then shook hands. "Well Miss Amu do you believe in love at first sight?" "Not really, and I'm not here for the matchmaking." "Okay so do you believe love at second sight?" "Uhh... It's possible why?" "Because I think I'm staring to fall for you." Ikuto teased. "Haha.. Very funny!" "Well since you say it's funny what are you doing later?" "Well I just have to load these images into my computer but on top of that nothing." She then grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Kukai then came up in front of them. "Dude Ikuto I just got to three smoking hot babes just now!" Ikuto then looked at Kukai then looked back at nothing. She was gone. He then noticed the note she left and it said 'I'll see you soon' "I see you got a date there Ikuto." "Yep Kukai definitely a date. Anyways come on we should get going."_

_~~~ (Reality)_

_"By date you do mean date right?" asked Yaya. "Well Yaya..." Kairi was cut off by a laughing Ikuto. "Umm...Ikuto are you alright?" asked Kukai . He didn't stop laughing until his sides hurt and when he was about to collapse on the floor. He wiped off a small tear from his eye and sat still again. "Uhhh...Ikuto are you alright now?" asked Kukai again. He then responded, "Yeah I'm okay. Anyways we didn't start dating until three weeks later."_

_~~~ (Back to flashback)_

_"Ikuto! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" yelled Souko. (His mother) Ikuto had to go to a convention charity program for kids. He and his family volunteered to do it because well they just wanted to, but Ikuto did it for savings. The convention was at a park and basically there would be games for kids, rides, and food. "Alright I'm coming!" he responded. "Did you get the boxes?" Aruto (his father) asked. "Don't worry dad I got them." said Utau. A few 15 or 20 minutes later they were finally at the park. Ikuto and his family had to wear these matching shirts that said "All Are One" across it. His color was midnight blue so it could match his hair. "Okay you guys don't have to work until 4:00pm so just do whatever you want. Possibly you might make some friends." said Souko. "Sure we could while eating cotton candy and going on the Ferris Wheel being surrounded by little kids. That's the life." exclaimed a sarcastic Ikuto. "That's not so bad." replied Utau. "Uhuh. You didn't let me finish that's the life for you." Ikuto glared at her. "Oh Ikuto you're such a little kid." Utau pushed him forcefully enough so he could fall to the ground. "Hey! Mom she pushed me!" he yelled to his mother. "Serves you right!" Utau stuck out her tongue in front of him. "Actually Utau has a point. You're acting pretty childish today." Ikuto made the expression of 'WHAT?!' spread across his face, while Utau just gave him a look of success that she beat him over their little argument. Ikuto then stood up and rubbed his hands over his jeans to get rid of the sight dirt from his hands. "I'm gonna take a look around." He then left a confused Utau behind that was until Kukai came. "Hi Mrs. Tsukiyomi hi Mr. Tsukiyomi where's Ikuto?" he asked. "Oh Hello Kukai! How is your family?" Souko asked. Aruto gave him a fist bump. "They're fine and my brothers are here along with my mother. Also, my father is doing some volunteer work." He said with a smile. "That's good. By the way Ikuto just went to take a walk. Also Kukai please tell your mother to come here we really wish to see her." Kukai nodded and said 'Thanks' He then saw Utau sitting down on a bench. "Hey Utau you look lonesome." She scoffed then said, "I'm not lonesome I'm just enjoying my surroundings." Lies she didn't mean a thing but her surroundings were nice. "Mmmhmm sure. You wanna go get some cotton candy?" he asked her. 'Cotton candy sounds nice.' She thought. She then turned to face him. "Sure." She responded then she stood up and walk ahead without him. "Utau wait up!" _

_Meanwhile during that time Ikuto was just looking around to see what may entertain him for this fine day. He then realized that he should just spend his time laying about considering nothing will make him focused. He's a lazy person anyways, just like a cat. Speaking of cats you may be wondering where Yoru is, well he'll come in a little bit and he'll be Ikuto and Utau's little brother. Anyways back to Ikuto. So there he was pretending to be asleep in a place where no one was watching him. "Funny seeing you here." He took a glance after he heard this feminine voice. He then blinked twice. "It really is such a small world don't ya think?" This girl then formed a lovely smile shown from cheek to cheek. "It's you." She then lied next to him. "Is that all you have to say to me, just 'it's you' I have a name you know." Ikuto just looked at her. God she was beautiful! Her long pink hair laid out onto the grass making her fragrance smell like tulips, her honey glazed eyes looking into his midnight ones as hers just sparkled like stars, and her lips so small yet shown a light shade of pink. How he wished to kiss her. Just then it's like she heard his thoughts and she then sat up followed by him because of his curiosity. She then leaned toward him and her face was just as close with his. He then began to slowly close his eyes. She took a stop and said, "Remember it's Amu." He then felt her presence drift away and he then arose from his closed eyes. As she walked away her then quickly followed her. "So, Amu what brings you here to the park on this fine day?" he asked. "The scenery." was all that came from her mouth. "Is that it?" he asked once more. "Well I can see you're also doing charity work too." She replied. "Oh so charity." She then gave him a nod and changed directions. He quickly steadied his pace in order to catch up. "So what are you working as?" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Photography, right." Ikuto said. She just shook it off with a small smile. They then stopped walking and they were at the edge of the park. Amu then raised afoot and swiftly turned around to look at the view of the park. Ikuto then did the same. Amazing! The park literally looked as if it was a carnival only smaller but still as big. He saw children running and laughing with cotton candy in their hands. "You have good eyes for catching the most wondrous things in life." Ikuto complemented. "Why thank you!" She then took her camera and started taking several pictures. Ikuto just gazed at her; she seemed so beautiful, pure, chaste , and fragile. He then felt his heart suddenly stop and it was as if the world slowed down and he then felt a sharp pain of his heart beginning to beat and all he felt was fast forward. Amu noticed something was happening to him, "Hey are you okay?" He then turned his face to hers and began seeing things. _

**_Ikuto's P.O.V_**

**_All I've only seen in movies appeared out of no where. I was in front of a large crowd of people wearing a tuxedo. I then saw Kukai right next to me wearing one as well. I then saw my little brother Yoru walking down an aisle holding a large pillow with a diamond ring laced on to it. I then saw five little girls holding baskets of rose petals tossing them on every side of the aisle. They were strangely cute because one had blue hair, one had orange, one had pink, one had a light shade of blonde, and the last one had a light dirty blonde color. I then saw Utau,Rima,Yaya , and Nadeshiko escorted by Tadase, Naghiko, and Kairi. Except Utau was left alone after all she was in front. Wait a minute! Best man, ring, flowers, bridesmaids, is this my wedding? As soon as they all came to the front the doors were left open for the main attraction, the bride. My wife? Who was it? Do I even know her? I then looked closer until she finally came out of the darkness and reached the light. It was Amu?! How is this even possible? I barely know her! However, under the circumstances she actually is amazingly beautiful. Her hair shined against the limelight, and her face glowed like a candle. I could smell her fragrance all the way from the distance that I was. She smelled of strawberries and roses. And the way she was dressed, Oh... How beautiful she was in the most dress fit for her. As soon as she had came up and after we spoke our vows, I then was ready to kiss her. I felt anxious so I slowly leaned forward and..."? _**


	2. Just A Dream

Recap : Chapter 1 :

**_How is this even possible? I barely know her! However, under the circumstances she actually is amazingly beautiful. Her hair shined against the limelight, and her face glowed like a candle. I could smell her fragrance all the way from the distance that I was. She smelled of strawberries and roses. And the way she was dressed, Oh... How beautiful she was in the most dress fit for her. As soon as she had came up and after we spoke our vows, I then was ready to kiss her. I felt anxious so I slowly leaned forward and..."?_**

_Chapter 2: Just a Dream_

_"Hey. Hey, are you alright? Ikuto?" Amu kept on nudging him as he layed steadily on her lap. He fell unconscious so she decided to try letting him lay on her lap in order to regain consciousness. "Hey Ikuto wake up!" This was taking way too long for her to do so she then reached for her water bottle, took the cap off the lid, and she began pouring it over him. Ikuto, shocked, started coughing and sat straight up."Gosh finally! Thanks to you my legs are both fast asleep." said Amu. Ikuto turned to his front position to face her, "What the hell happened to me?" "Well you passed out on the grass, so I tried talking to you, nudging you even slapping you, and you still wouldn't budge. Then I had idea claiming that if I used my water bottle, like in all great comedy skits, you'd end up waking up." She replied. Ikuto looked at his shirt then straight back to Amu, "You could also say that I'm soaking wet." "Yeah about that it wasn't my intention to sog you up, but to at least try and wake you." Ikuto just smiled. He then remembered about that strange dream/ fantasy he had about the both of them. "You were kind of passed out for a while there. Tell me were you dreaming about someone beautiful that it made you love struck?" She asked. He then shook his head realizing that she has just read his thoughts. 'What other secrets does she convey?' He thought_

_Ikuto: __"So I'm guessing you're a mind reader?"_

_Amu: "I can convey many talents, which you don't know about or need to know." _

_Ikuto: "And why is that? Why shouldn't I know more about you?" _

_Amu: "Maybe I should ask the same question. Tell me Ikuto what is your business here? You don't seem like the type who'd volunteer or do any charity work for anybody let alone children. You're only a selfish human being who would only pick up any prize (woman) for yourself."_

_Ikuto: "Excuse me? Hang on I am here for charity work and I do care for others! For goodness sake I'm an older brother who'd look out for my siblings at any given moment of the day! Who are you to tell me what type of person I am, you don't even know me!"_

_Ikuto breathed heavily with the most angriest expression amongst his face. While, a smirking Amu began clapping her hands. 'Wait what? What is she doing?' He thought. Amu then spread a smile across her face then came closer to Ikuto. She began to reach for his hands before he'd have a chance to pull them away. _

_Amu: "Exactly what you said is the real you. You're different, kind, and caring. You're different from all other men who've tried to seduce me let alone get in a relationship with. I'm also pretty sure you can be some pain in the ass for people you're close to or try to act cool around with."_

_Ikuto pulled a small chuckle from that last statement. However, he was still shocked from that small argument they carried a few moments ago. He continued to listen what she had to say._

_Amu: "The fact that I met a person like you makes me feel happiest and even though I've only known you for a short while I know I can trust you."_

_Ikuto: "You trust me? You're happy with me? Honestly, I don't know what to say to you. Here you stand before me a person who I barely know already knows the real me. I didn't think anyone would notice me at all, at least the real me."_

_He leaned in to kiss her that was until she interrupted him._

_Amu: "I think you should check your watch."_

_Was all she said. He looked at his watch, "Holy shit, it's 4:30! Hey I have to go..." He looked up to see nothing. She was gone like a drift in the wind. After a few minutes of looking around for her in the open area Kukai and Utau came running up to him. "Gosh, Ikuto we've been searching for you everywhere." said Utau. "Yeah man, where were you?" responded Kukai. He looked back at them "I guess I've been lost in trance." He then stood up and slowly started walking to his volunteer booth. That let alone left a confused Utau and Kukai. They just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and began going back with Ikuto._

_Behind a few trees left another tranced person quietly squealing like a fan-girl and softly touching her pink rosy lips._

**_Three weeks later._**

_Ikuto decided to go to the mall with Utau, Yoru, and Kukai since his parents kept on begging them to do something not boring for the weekend. The truth is they just wanted them out of their hair. Ikuto barely does anything but only cleans his own room or washes his own clothes, then will eventually lay about doing nothing. On the other hand Utau completes every task and chore she's told to do. After she's finished she'll go to work for her new recording disks or fan meetings. She'll also babysit her younger cousins Iru and El the two extremely Fraternal twins who are the complete opposite of what most twins would be expected of. Then there's Yoru and he's only 7 years old who also does what he's told however, he can be considered an adorable clutz. One time after dinner Aruto gave him the rest of the dirty dishes to wash. Instead he ended up slipping over a small water puddle and ended up throwing all the dishes up in the air, not the sink. It was quite cute actually because after that small incident he picked up all the plates and put them in his room. After 3 or 4 weeks he ended up giving his mother a statue made from all the little broken plate pieces. It was Mother's Day so what do you expect?_

_Anyways back to the mall. Like I said they were there because they were forced to be. "Hey guys I'm gonna go look around a few shops." said Ikuto. The rest of the gang nodded their heads and headed in the other direction. Ikuto then noticed a small photography center called "Midori's Memories" He noticed children smiling and several cameras flashing to catch their limelight. He wanted to see more of this place so he took a step inside and was welcomed by a lady, "Hi my name is Nadeshiko and welcome to "Midori's Memories"! Any interest of joining us for pictures today?" asked Nadeshiko. "No that's alright I'm just looking around." responded Ikuto. "Okay then, let me know if you need anything." replied Nadeshiko. Ikuto then gave her a 'Thank you' then continued to look around. He began viewing the framing section where the people would choose their frames for portraits. Surprisingly, Yoru popped out of nowhere, "Ikuto I'm hungry." _

_ Ikuto: "Hey Yoru. Where did you come from? I thought you were with Kukai and Utau."_

_ Yoru: "They asked for me to go look for you." _

_Ikuto: "Well I've been around."_

_Yoru: "What are you doing here anyways? Come on Ikuto this place looks boring!"_

_Ikuto: "I have a friend who's in photography and I just thought of buying her a present the next time I see her."_

_Yoru: "Her? Do you have a girlfriend? Ooh Ikuto I'm gonna tell mom!"_

_Ikuto then remembered how his mom reacted the last time he had a girlfriend. It was highschool, freshman year. His first girlfriend's name was Yuki and she was just a simple girl. She dressed normally, acted kind toward others, put family first. She provided for others such as charity work or community service. She was a bright girl and she just was herself, not a stuck up bitch like these two other girls. Their names were Saaya and Lulu. Saaya was a stuck-up redhead who acted as if she was super model from a famous foreign country. And Lulu was this girl who was half French half Japanese she was stuck-up until the end of high school. My guess is she got rid of her attitude and moved on with her life. I heard she's a jewelry designer and has a family now. Although, I'm not so sure about Saaya. Anyways, when his mom met Yuki she got so excited that almost every single day before lunch she would come to campus as a visitor to drop off his lunch, Utau's, and Yuki. After a few months of dating Yuki had to break up with Ikuto because she was moving to the U.S. Of course Ikuto was upset because he was his first love, but to this very day they're still close friends._

_Ikuto:"Yes it's a girl. No she's not my girlfriend. And if you tell mom, you might wanna rethink about where you put your private stash._

_Yoru:"You know where it is?!"_

_Ikuto gave a quick nod and smirked. He then heard a familiar voice and walked in a different section of the store. "Amu I don't know how we're going to get all these done by Friday." _

_Amu: "Don't worry mom I know how to handle all the hard stuff remember I 'm co-manager?"_

_Amu's mom: "I know you are but I don't want you to work here by yourself._

_Ikuto then butted in the conversation. He liked where this was going._

_Ikuto: "I can stay here for you."_

_Amu turned to see who was eavesdropping on her conversation. It was that Ikuto boy she saw at the park 3 weeks ago. She then turned to see her mother's expression. Her face was just happy but weirded out at the same time._

_Amu:"Ikuto. What are you doing here? How did you know where I was working at?_

_Ikuto:"Actually, I didn't know you worked here. And I came here to buy..."_

_Yoru interrupted the conversation he was having with the pretty lady. He knew that this was Ikuto's friend._

_Yoru:"He came to buy you a present!"_

_Ikuto then crossly looked at his brother with the expression of 'SHUT UP' written all over his face. While on Yoru's his face read 'Y.O.L.O' ._

_Amu: "This must be your little brother. Hi I'm Amu do want a brownie?"_

_Amu had a tray full of freshly baked goods in the back for costumers in case they wanted a snack. Yoru nodded and gave her a quick hug. Amu was surprised but the fact that she loved kids was a good thing. She then took the tray of goods and places it on a table in front of where he was standing. She quickly grabbed a small paper plate and handed it to Yoru, "Take as many as you want." Yoru then grabbed each good that he thought was delicious and gave a nudge on Ikuto's arm. Ikuto leaned down to hear what Yoru had to say, "I like this one Ikuto." He said loud enough for Amu to hear. She then giggled as her mom tapped her shoulder._

_Amu's mom:"Uh Amu you might wanna tell me who this is?"_

_Amu:"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Um Ikuto this is my mother Midori, she owns the shop. And mom that's Ikuto the one I met at the cafe."_

_Ikuto:"Hi nice to meet you. And yes I'm Ikuto; the guy she met at the cafe. And this little guy is my brother Yoru." _

_Midori gave them both a smile. And she then told Amu that she had to go take a call because Nadeshko mentioned her name. Amu nodded then talked with Ikuto and Yoru._

_ Amu: "So what does Yoru mean about you buying me a present?"_

_ Ikuto: "Well I just thought..."_

_ Yoru: "He just thought it would be nice because he likes you!" _

_Amu gave a sweet smile while Ikuto had his face flushed. "How funny Ikuto. I never pegged you for the soft type?" said Amu. Ikuto just chuckled nervously, 'God I 'm going to kill Yoru when we get home!' _

_Ikuto: "Actually I thought of it as a kind gesture from a gentleman towards a lady. If it's okay with you?"_

_ Amu: "I accept that kind gesture but seemingly since I work here i think you might have to look somewhere else. Not as a threat, but as a suggestion."_

_ Ikuto: "Yeah I kinda already thought about that. Hehe!"_

_ Yoru: "Ikuto come on we have to go! Look at the time!"_

_ Ikuto looked at his watch. Then he turned back to Amu's beautiful face, she just gave him another one of her sweet smiles. At that moment he wanted to kiss her right then and there. There was just something about her that made his heart beat a 1,000 times faster than ever. _

_Amu: "Well I guess you better go, it was really nice seeing you again Ikuto."_

_Ikuto: "Yeah same here."_

_ Ikuto then leaned in towards her staring at her honey glazed eyes. She slowly started to close them then vice-versa the closer their faces got the more his heart beated. 'Gosh I need to get control over myself!', he thought._

_"Ikuto come on let's go!" cried Yoru. Ikuto then took control and motioned Yoru to be patient. "Well I guess I hope to see you again soon," said Ikuto. "Right. Me too, well I guess I should go back to work." Ikuto nodded then waved goodbye with a smile. Amu returned with a smile as well and waved goodbye to Yoru. Yoru saw and did the same thing, "Were you about to kiss her?" Ikuto didn't respond but instead he looked back and sighed. 'What's wrong with me' he left with a sound of heart beat and silence._

**Ikuto: Finally an updated chapter!**

**Amu: I know but maybe our author has a reason why.**

**Areku: Actually I do. Hello everyone I know this may have took a long time for this but I've actually been trying to plan every story that has come. Also I've been busy working for a ministry called Y.F.L and I'm actually a server so I apologize for not being able to finish this or any of my fan-fictions for that matter.**

**Ikuto: Well I accept her apology, now she can make more scenes for Amu and I 'winks at Amu'**

**Amu: Ew no please Ikuto I'm not even interested in you!**

**Ikuto: You might not be now but that because you're an amnesiac.**

**Amu: Actually my memory's perfectly fine thank you very much! 'Sticks out tongue' **

**Ikuto: 'Pulls her face in his hands and kisses her lips'**

**Amu: Mmm! 'pushes Ikuto and continuously slaps him' Baka baka hentai Neko!**

**Areku: Gosh they're at it again! 'Sighs'**

**Kukai: I wouldn't mind closing in for you Areku-chan.**

**Areku: Gee thanks Kukai.**

**Kukai: Please R &amp; R**


	3. The Confession

**~ Forgetting Me ~**

**Chapter 3: The Confession**

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

I heard a loud ringing noise and realized it was my alarm clock. I then slapped the off switch and groaned. "Time for work." I got up, fixed my bed, prepared my clothes, then took a shower. I like to be clean well that is if I own whatever I'm cleaning. It took me while to get ready until my phone rang, it was Kukai. I then slid my finger to answer the call.

Kukai: "Yo! Ikuto are you coming? Our boss is gonna be mad if she finds out you're not here!"

Ikuto: "More like sad, please Kukai the bitch is all over me. Besides I'm on my way.

Kukai: " You're so full of yourself Ikuto. Anyways you have ten minutes come on I don't wanna take over your troubles."

Ikuto: "Yes mother I'll be right away."

Kukai hung up the phone and as I, I just went downstairs. Seriously my boss is all over me she works me too hard. Hard enough to sweat and take my shirt off so she can grimace over my abbs. One time I think I did catch her drooling. I saw my mom trying to offer me a plate of breakfast but I told her I was late for work and I'll just stop by at a coffee shop on the way. She nodded and I kissed her cheek I also said goodbye to Yoru before he went to school. Then as I got out I clicked my car keys and went inside my Mercedes and drove. The coffee shop that I mentioned was owned by my friend, Kairi who has partnership with his fiancée Yaya.

Yaya I'd say is sort of an addict but not a drug one, more like candy addict. However, she's the reason why this coffee shop is one of the best in Japan because she bakes half of the sweets and so does Kairi. Mostly Kairi writes books and sells old but really good ones. He's the best coffee maker and that's why I come here everyday before work! as I stepped inside the shop it smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. I saw that Kairi's new book was for sale so I grabbed a copy. The book was entitled 'The Answer' I wonder what that meant. I had a clue but I could be wrong, maybe it was about Kairi's proposal to Yaya which would be a romantic thing. Great now I'm thinking like a girl.

Kairi: "Hey Ikuto come for your coffee?"

Ikuto: "Yeah but not the usual what's your new one this month?"

Kairi: "It's Mochato Green-Tea. We had a company transfer goods from Spain for their chocolate."

Yaya then came out with a tray full of baked goods.

Yaya: "They also had my pastries and said they were delicious! Hi Ikuto-kun would you like a pastry?"

I then nodded and took the one which I found was the best looking one. It was a fish filled with chocolate inside, me and Yoru's favorite ever since we were kids.

Ikuto: "So, what is your new book about Kairi?

Kairi was making me my coffee that he mentioned as I ate down on the delicious pastry.

Kairi: "I think you already know about what. But I'll tell you anyways, it's about me and Yaya's love story and her answer towards my proposal. I mean you were there."

Ikuto: "Exactly my prediction was right. How sweet of you like a little boy in love!"

Kairi: "Actually, I'm a man and you're the little boy who can't find love. Here's your coffee Ikuto and that will be $12.95.

Yaya: "Kairi-koi that wasn't very nice to say! You should apologize.

Ikuto: "Yes Kairi you should. And how much is your book this time because you always make me pay in expense?"

Kairi: "I'm sorry Ikuto. And it's $10.00 plus large coffees are $2.95 you should know you come here everyday. Plus my book is best-selling right now because like you said it's so romantic. If no one can find love why not buy it?"

Ikuto: "So I'm guessing the girls buy this book in persuasion of finding a man?"

Kairi: "Correct again."

Ikuto: "For you information I actually might have found someone worth keeping for the while. That is if she'll have me."

Yaya: "Oh my gosh! Ikuto you have a girlfriend?! What is her name? Do we know her? Do you have a picture together?"

Ikuto: "No I'm actually trying to court her. Her name is Amu. I'm not sure. And no."

Kairi: "Oh well you can tell about her to us later because you're late."

I looked at my watch and saw the time. I then payed Kairi the money and left to go to work. Unfortunately I didn't what I had missed at that time.

**Amu's P.O.V**

It was 8:00 in the morning and I decided to stop by one of my friends famous coffee shop. Her name is Yaya and we've been friends ever since we were in grade school. I heard that her fiancé works with her as her partner. He's actually our former class president from grade school. I remember how he was interested in comics and swords but now he's a best-selling author. He also makes the best coffee ever and Yaya's pastries are to die for! Oh gosh I'm starving, I think I'm actually drooling. I was actually walking because I don't really live that far and I was in my house clothes. I have the day off but a lunch date later with my girl friends.

Once I reached the entrance I was about to go through the door that was until someone bumped into me I almost fell but luckily he caught me. "I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a rush are you okay?" I looked at him and he was blond and blue eyed.

Amu: "Yes I'm fine how about you?"

Boy: "I'm swell but I am really sorry for making you trip! My name's Tadase by the way, what's yours?"

Amu: "Amu. My name is Amu and it's alright at least you caught me."

Tadase:"It's nice to meet you Amu! Well I'm sorry once again and I wishI could help you with something, but I'm kind of in rush."

Amu: "Oh no it's alright and you don't have to do anything it was just an accident."

Tadase: "Okay if that's what you say. Well I must go I hope to see you again sometime."

I gave a smile and a polite wave to Tadase and he smiled back with a goodbye and left. I then went inside the shop. I didn't see anybody so I decided to look around the shop. I saw Kairi's new book and decided to grab a copy. I love reading Kairi's books because he pours out his emotions into the pages. Plus I'm pretty sure this one is about Yaya because of the title, 'The Answer'. It must be about their proposal how romantic! I then heard someone talking I was in an aisle nearby shelves full of Kairi's books that he's selling along with old used books. I like the fact that he included these books in the shop, because it can take the readers mind into a whole new world. I then over heard the conversation.

Yaya: "Kairi-koi that wasn't very nice to say! You should apologize."

I could tell that was Yaya's voice. I began to listen.

"Yes Kairi you should. And how much is your book this time because you always make me pay in expense?"

This voice wasn't Kairi's however it sounded familiar.

Kairi:"I'm sorry Ikuto. And it's $10.00 plus large coffees are $2.95 you should know you come here everyday. Plus my book is best-selling right now because like you said it's so romantic. If no one can find love why not buy it?"

Ikuto? Ikuto is here? Uh should I go up to him right now? No that'll mean that they'll figure out that I've been eavesdropping I should just continue listening.

Ikuto: "So I'm guessing the girls buy this book in persuasion of finding a man?"

Kairi: "Correct again."

Ikuto: "For you information I actually might have found someone worth keeping for the while. That is if she'll have me."

Really worth keeping? I'm wondering who will have him.

Yaya: "Oh my gosh! Ikuto you have a girlfriend?! What is her name? Do we know her? Do you have a picture together?"

Yes Ikuto do you?!

Ikuto: "No I'm actually trying to court her. Her name is Amu. I'm not sure. And no."

Kairi: "Oh well you can tell about her to us later because you're late."

Wait what?! Me he likes me? Well I may have been flirting with him or it feels like I've been controlled by literature. However, I never knew that after meeting him I might end up feeling the same way about him. I just had to act like something different instead of myself so I could maintain his attention but now it's as if I've been deceiving him. Now I feel horrible. I hope that if he'll find out the truth he'll understand. I should talk to him right now.

I then walked towards the counter and realized that he left right before my eyes. I don't think he saw me although he was probably rushing towards work I guess. I then saw him leave and I just stood there. "Amu-chan!" Yaya hugged me and I could tell she was happy to see me so I hugged her back.

Amu: "Hi Yaya! How are you?"

Yaya: "I'm good! I'm happy that your here do you want breakfast?

Amu: "Well I am really hungry, sure why not!

Kairi: " Wait Amu-chan."

I turned to look at Kairi I mean he knows everything. I then gave an awkward smile.

Amu: " Yes Kairi what is it?"

Kairia: "About how long were you standing behind the shelves."

Amu: "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Kairi: "Come on Amu don't play coy just answer the question. Don't think about saying no because I noticed the door open and you were looking at my books. Plus I know you by your hair."

Amu: " Alright fine you got me. I overheard your conversation and it was about me."

Yaya: " About you? Wait Ikuto did mention your name? Maybe it's a different Amu."

Kairi: "Yaya-koi how many Amu's do you think there are in this world?"

Amu: "That's true and plus I know Ikuto."

Yaya:" How long have you known who he was?"

Amu: "Since Valentines Day, when I was working I saw him at the cafe. And he flirted andI did the same."

Kairi: "Thats a start. You flirting?"

Amu: "Oh shut up Kairi! You've found out and so have I. I'm really hungry can I eat now please!?"

Kairi nodded then gave me his new special. Mochato Green Tea and Yaya prepared a dish of sunny side up eggs with beacon and a few of her pastries to fit the dish. Everything was delicious and me and Yaya kept on talking. Although I still had the thought of Ikuto on my mind. I wonder what's going to happen now?


End file.
